¡¿Y esas fotos!
by Javiitha'S
Summary: Tal vez que un pervertido fotógrafo te saque fotos en prendas menores y tu posesivo novio te encuentre como portada de revista no sea tan malo. Y menos si terminan en un callejón oscuro .- ¿Me podría autografiar esta foto?.../ Lemmon / SasuSaku One-Shot


By: **J**αvιιтнα'_S  
_Edιtєd: **S**αkuяαss  
Dιsclαιmєя: **N**αяuтσ© **M**αsαsнι **K**ιsнιмσтσ

**--**

**¡¿Y ****e**sas** f**otos**?!**

_--_

_.- Sasuke, aquí no. Para – intenté decirle mientras me guiaba de espaldas a un callejón. Le miraba impresionada y levemente sonrojada. _

_.- Sakura, aquí sí – agarró mi cintura para acercarme más a él – Sé que tú también quieres – me susurró en el oído antes de comenzar a besar mi lóbulo._

--

Caminábamos por una calle bastante frecuentada por donde toda la gente de Konoha paseaba a esa hora de la tarde. No hacía un día muy bonito, el sol solo entibiaba lo justo. Por ese motivo los brazos de Sasuke pasaban por mis hombros y me acercaban a él. Era bastante extraño ver una situación así en el siempre _cubito de hielo andante_ Sasuke Uchiha pero a mi me encantaba ser la que vivía esos momentos en carne propia.

Pasamos frente a una tienda de revistas y me pareció ver una en la que salía Ino. No recordaba nada sobre una sesión de fotos o algo parecido, e Ino no me había dicho nada de utilizar sus millones de fotos para publicarlas -_me gustaría ver la cara que pondría Kiba si algo así se le pasaba por la cabeza a mi amiga. _

.- Sasuke, entremos aquí un momento – me respondió con su típico gruñido y no me soltó hasta que llegamos a la puerta.

Me adentré rápidamente luego de saludar a la chica de cabello oscuro que se encontraba detrás de la mesa cerca de la entrada. Busqué con la vista hasta que la encontré. ¡Bingo! Era ella... ¡Y Dios! _Kiba se moriría._ Ino se encontraba saliendo de la playa; llevaba ese bikini azul que utilizó solo una vez y tenía bastantes razones para no volver a utilizarlo más. Le quedaba genial pero...

Me giré y encontré a mi chico mirando impresionado la foto de portada. Ese era el _pero. _El bañador era ultra pequeño. La parte de arriba era un pequeño triangulo tapando el centro de cada pecho y se ataba en el cuello; y la parte de abajo se ataba a cada lado de sus caderas con unos hilos. Mi amiga estaba un poco loca y era bastante desinhibida, pero no tanto como para comprar algo así e ir a la playa tan tranquila. Se lo había regalado su antiguo novio y le había prácticamente obligado a ponérselo. Aquel cerdo que después solo la hizo sufrir. _Imbécil. _

_.- _Sasuke, puedo entender que te quedes un poco impresionado por un minuto, pero llevas así casi cinco y si no quieres que me enfade, quita tus ojos de mi amiga – le dije dije seriamente y con los ojos entrecerrados. Me miró un segundo, volvió a mirar a Ino y luego se echó a reír. Claro que lo máximo que podía esperar de esa risa era el temblor de su pecho y alguna que otra carcajada suave.

.- No es eso, Sakura, es solo que... Kiba se va a morir – en eso estaba completamente de acuerdo – Vamos, la llevas ¿no? – asentí con la cabeza mientras miraba si había algo más que me gustara – ¿No crees que sería buena idea llamar a Kiba y decirle de esto? Realmente dudo que Ino dejara que esa foto esté en una revista.

Él se puso a mirar una revista sobre armas ninjas mientras me hablaba. Se veía muy guapo así, apoyado contra la pared, con su pose chula de siempre, con su ceño levemente fruncido y los músculos de sus brazos marcándose a través de la camiseta que llevaba puesta. No pude evitar morderme el labio y seguir observándolo.

.- ¿Qué demonios... – susurró mirando una revista de arriba del todo, de esas que yo no alcanzaba a ver – Sakura... ¿Qué es esto?

Me mostró la foto de la portada de otra revista. Allí aparecía una chica tapada simplemente con una diminuta toalla, saliendo de las aguas termales. Y esa chica tenía el cabello rosa y los ojos verdes. Me parecía conocida, realmente me sonaba mucho...

_Sakura... ¡Eres tú! _

¡¿Qué?! Cabello rosa, ojos verdes... y el tatuaje de ANBU en el brazo izquierdo. ¡Dios mío, era yo!

_¿A cuantas chicas más conoces con el cabello rosa? Por qué yo solo una. Que no se sabe reconocer a si misma en una foto._

Ignoré, como siempre intentaba hacer, a la vocecilla en mi cabeza. A veces era tan molesto tener otra personalidad dentro. Pero lo importante... ¡¿Qué hacía una foto mía en una revista?!

Cuando volví a reaccionar me encontré a Sasuke con toda la pila sobre el mostrador. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados. Seguro que estaba pensando en cortarle la cabeza a cualquiera que tuviera esa revista en sus manos, típico de Sasuke. Pero no me dejaba de incomodar el saber quién me tomó esa foto y quién la colgó en esa revista. Es decir... ¿cuantas ya habrían sido vendidas? ¿Cuantos pervertidos en potencia tendrían ya esa imagen en su poder?

.- Vamos, Sakura – me tomó de la mano y me alejó del lugar – ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pudo ser? Es lo único que quiero saber, porque pienso romperle la... – se interrumpió repentinamente. Estaba mirando fijamente la foto hasta que una sonrisa arrogante floreció en sus labios y sus ojos brillando de _algo que parecía deseo _me vieron fijamente. Hasta que encontró a un hombrecillo escondido tras un arbusto, con una libreta y una cámara de fotos. Me miraba constantemente y se reía silencioso – ¡Tú! - le gritó

El hombre se levantó de un salto y echó a correr. Allí estaba la prueba, él había sido el de las fotos, pero ¿cómo? Sasuke me soltó un momento, me pidió que le esperara cerca y, justo antes de salir a perseguir al _acosador_, me besó. No era el típico beso de despedida, yo ya sabía lo que me tocaría más tarde y sinceramente no podía esperar a que llegara el momento.

Recordé las revistas donde salía mi foto y me di cuenta de que Sasuke se había llevado la bolsa donde estaban todas. No entendí que haría con ellas mientras intentaba _no _matar a nuestro fotógrafo personal...

_¿Estas segura que está intentando **no **matarle? Yo juraría que lo quiere sin respiración, con la piel de tono azulado y diez metros bajo tierra. _

Sí, bueno, yo también lo creía así... Pero el punto era: ¿qué se supone haría con mis fotos?

Después de unos segundos mirando la dirección por la que se habían marchado decidí ir a hablar con Ino. Caminé tranquilamente por la calle extrañando el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke, miré las tiendas mientras pasaba y me paré en una de bebés. Tal vez ya debía comprarle ese vestido a la pequeña que venía en camino. Qué ganas ya de verla, la primera de la nueva generación.

_¡¿Estás embarazada?! ¡¿Cómo no me había enterado?! ¿Te parece bonito? Ocultándome cosas a mi, que siempre he estado contigo, que te he apoyado y ayudado siempre... _

¿Qué...? ¡No! Yo no soy la madre, es Temari. Al parecer Shikamaru no pierde el tiempo. Además... no exageres...

.- ¡Frentona! - sentí que me llamaban. Me volví y, claramente, no podía ser nadie más que Ino.

.- Cerda, ¿tienes un minuto? Seguro que te interesa – dije mientras me acercaba. Ella solo me cogió del brazo, me sentó en una mesa del café de en frente, le gritó algo a su madre y se sentó conmigo. Todo en tiempo récord.

.- Dime... ¿tienes algún chisme nuevo o qué? - entrecerré mis ojos. _Chismosa a más no poder... _Suspiré mientras le sonreía.

.- Sí, y es sobre ti. - le puse la revista en frente y estoy segura de que si no hubiera interrumpido _cierta persona_ Konoha entera habría sucumbido bajo los pulmones de mi amiga.

.- ¡¿Qué es esto, Ino?!

.- Esto... Kiba, cariño, ¿qué tal? - intentó ocultar la revista mientras se ponía en frente de Kiba con su mejor sonrisa. Típico... y al parecer, él quedó un poco... ¿anonado?... Ino seguía utilizando sus viejos trucos y lo peor de todo, le seguían funcionando.

.- Eh...Ino, explícame esto. - o tal vez no tanto... - ¿Cómo es que hay una foto tuya en una revista? Y además, _esa _foto tuya.

.- No lo sé... Yo no la he enviado, ni siquiera sabía que existía esa foto. - respondió totalmente sonrojada.

Me hubiera gustado decirle sobre el _fotógrafo _pero justo apareció Sasuke con su pose fría llevando atado con esposas de chakra al susodicho. "_Vengo a por las pruebas" _dijo antes de coger la revista y llevarse al tipo fuera de nuestra vista. Aunque su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos oscuros me habían dejado un poco descolocada y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, bastante deseosa.

Cuando volví a la realidad me di cuenta de que ambos me miraban curiosos y divertidos. "_Qué poder tiene..." _le escuché susurrar a Kiba mientras negaba con la cabeza. Nos quedamos unos minutos más hablando en aquella mesa mientras nos bebíamos un recién encargado café. Kiba, al saber sobre aquel hombre, decidió estar presente en el interrogatorio en el que, rezaba internamente, no estuviera presente Sasuke. Y mi rezos fueron escuchados, a los pocos minutos apareció con su porte altivo por una de las calles.

.- ¡Sasuke! - gritó Ino al verle - ¿Qué ha pasado con ese maldito pervertido? - se notaba que tenía ganas de estar donde él estaba y participar en el interrogatorio con una pequeña tortura psicológica... A veces mi amiga podía ser muy sádica...

.- Le interrogarán. Y las pruebas... - me miró un momento antes de continuar – hay una revista de cada una. Las demás han sido destruidas – no pude evitar reír. Y no pude evitar mirarle con cariño y una gran sonrisa – Sakura, nos tenemos que ir.

.- ¿Eh?... - no sé si Ino lo vio o no, pero la mirada de Sasuke fue lo único que necesite para saber a lo que se refería. - ¡Oh, sí! Lo siento, Ino, lo había olvidado. Quedamos otro día, ¿sí?

Mi Uchiha no perdió más tiempo y me cogió de la mano. Ino solo alcanzó a hacer una señal de despedida antes de perdernos entre el gentío. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear por la expectativa de una nueva noche con él, además de la sensación relajante que sentía con la suave caricia que hacía su pulgar en mi hombro. Intenté poner atención en las tiendas para no ponerme más nerviosa de lo que estaba, pero los nervios y los torpes intentos de reprimirlos fueron olvidados cuando gotas de agua fría cayeron sobre mi rostro.

Miré hacia arriba antes de que comenzara a caer una lluvia fuerte y densa con un viento mucho más rápido que el que corría hace solo unos minutos. La gente comenzó a desaparecer de nuestro lado a los pocos segundos, pero nuestra casa estaba en sentido contrario y aunque ambos fuéramos a la velocidad de Sasuke terminaríamos completamente empapados. Con un disimulado abrazo me puso bajo su chaqueta. No cubría mucho pero su aroma propio sumado a la fragancia que se ponía después de la ducha hacían que me estremeciera y que esa corriente de deseo que me recorría cada vez que él me miraba con sus ojos negros se incrementara un millón de veces.

.- Estoy bien – le dije con una sonrisa al separarme de él. Me miró extraño antes de que me soltara de su mano y me pusiera a girar por la calle ahora vacía – Me encanta mojarme con la lluvia. Es tan relajante.

Realmente lo único que quería era que la humedad del ambiente sumado a la fría corriente de viento terminara por refrescarme y hacer olvidar los deseos frustrados que asolaban mi mente. Me volví a mirarle y me di cuenta de que él no había dejado de hacer lo mismo conmigo. Me sonreía tan levemente que era casi imposible saber si lo hacía o no. Sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de su pantalón y su cabello ya estaba empapado. Finas hebras azabaches se le pegaban al rostro por el cual también caían unas cuantas gotas de lluvia. Reí suavemente mientras volvía a girar sobre mi misma y levantaba mi rostro al cielo oscurecido por las nubes.

.-Vamos, Sakura. Te enfermarás y créeme que no quiero lidiar contigo obligándote a dormir – dijo con tono cansino mientras se me acercaba. Últimamente Sasuke va mucho con Shikamaru, seguro que ya se le pegó un poco de su eterno "problemático" aparte de su vicio por fumar. Ya llevo dos meses intentando quitarle los cigarrillos a escondidas pero él siempre tiene otro escondido. - Además, tengo una idea.

Me cogió de la mano y caminó conmigo hasta encontrar un callejón lo suficientemente oscuro como para que nadie nos viera. Me abrazó y me lamió el cuello. _Oh, dios... _No podía entender qué le pasaba por la cabeza pero no podía pensar con claridad mientras él tenía sus labios y su lengua en mi cuello.

.- Sasuke, aquí no. Para – intenté decirle mientras me guiaba de espaldas al callejón. Le miraba impresionada y levemente sonrojada.

.- Sakura, aquí sí – agarró mi cintura para acercarme más a él – Sé que tú también quieres – me susurró en el oído antes de subir hasta mi lóbulo.

No fue hasta que sentí como chocaba con la pared del final y como sus dedos se entremezclaron con las hebras rosas de mi cabello, que advertí que me estaba besando. Fuerte, demandante. No pude evitar corresponderle y él lo sabía. Sonrió arrogante mientras su lengua recorría todo mi interior. Cuando rozó la mía nos envolvimos en una batalla campal mientras que su mano levantaba mi camiseta mojada y yo le quitaba la chaqueta.

Sentí como todo mi alrededor desaparecía, como si solo fuéramos nosotros dos. Sasuke, sus labios, sus manos, y yo. Que bien se estaba allí, entre sus brazos, con sus manos recorriendo la pequeña parte de espalda que dejo al descubierto. Su camiseta negra se le pegaba al cuerpo y el agua lluvia que caía desde las puntas de su cabello le daba ese toque ardiente que me ponía a cien en un segundo.

La camiseta roja desapareció de un momento a otro y yo terminé enroscando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura con un pequeño salto. El cemento duro y frío me daba una agradable sensación en ese momento, aunque estaba más atenta a los labios de Sasuke que besaban y lamían todo lo que el sujetador azul dejaba a la vista. Cuando no aguanté más, bajé mis manos hasta el borde de su camiseta y la comencé a subir. Acaricié su firme abdomen mientras que su piel suave y perfecta me volvían a quitar el aliento. Sasuke parecía el ser más perfecto en momentos así.

Una luz me sobresaltó y no pude evitar aferrarme fuerte a sus hombros. Estaba seguro de que él aguantaba una pequeña carcajada cuando me abrazó.

.- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - pregunté en un susurro.

.- Un rayo, Sakura, un rayo. - me dijo mirándome divertido - ¿No crees que estás bastante... crecidita – remarcó la palabra sin soltar mis piernas y con la vista fija en mis pechos aún ocultos – como para que te asusten las tormentas?

No le respondí. Pero quería jugar un poco con él. Le terminé de sacar la camiseta y me mordí el labio inferior sin intención aparente mientras mi respiración se agitaba sin quererlo. Su torso blanco y suave me llamaba y me rogaba que lo acariciara y tampoco es que necesitara que me rogara. Pase mis manos desde su cuello hasta sus pectorales. Me entretuve acariciando una pequeña cicatriz que se encontraba en ese lugar mientras él intentaba besarme. Y no fue hasta que consiguió atrapar mis labios que continué con las caricias.

Sentí como su respiración se iba alterando y sus manos apretaban suavemente mis piernas a medida de que bajaba mis manos. Cuando toqué el borde del pantalón no dude un segundo en abrirlo y mirarle a los ojos divertida con una sonrisa traviesa.

.- ¿A qué juegas Sakura? - me susurró en el oído. Una de sus manos subió y comenzó a acariciar mi pecho sobre el sujetador. Me mordí el labio intentando que los gemidos y suspiros que luchaban por salir se ahogaran en mi garganta.

.- Con fuego, Sasuke-_kun. _

Le adoraba que le llamase así en momentos como este. Una sonrisa arrogante afloró en su rostro mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un rojo escarlata ya común. Dejó en paz mi pecho permitiéndome respirar tranquila, pero, para sorpresa mía, se dirigió al cierre del sujetador que no dudo en abrir en un segundo. El sujetador cayó, y con él la poca cordura que a mi me quedaba. Me aferré a su cuello con fuerza e intenté que toda la distancia entre nosotros se acabara. Mis pechos aplastados contra el duro torso de Sasuke sumado a sus insaciables labios en mi cuello eran la sensación más placentera que se podía tener.

.- Y te quemarás.

Cuando terminó de susurrar esas palabras me desató los broches de la falda para su comodidad. Allí fue cuando un nuevo rayo alumbró el cielo que ya se encontraba completamente oscuro. Por un momento quedé aturdida y no vi nada más que esos pozos rojos y esa boca entreabierta. A veces olvidaba que mi vida dejó de ser un sueño y se convirtió en la mejor de las realidades que podía buscar.

Por algún motivo la vida me sonrió en el momento en el que Sasuke volvió a la aldea. Pero cuando me besó en aquella misión sentí que vivía en un sueño, y claramente no quería despertar. Aunque luego de ese beso no faltó una discusión como se había hecho costumbre entre nosotros.

.- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos en mis piernas intentando quitar lo que restaba de mi ropa. - ¿Estás bien, Sakura?

Asentí con la mayor sonrisa de felicidad que tenía. Él me miró extrañado hasta que le volví a besar con pasión y pegué mi cuerpo completamente al suyo. Bajé mis labios y recorrí desde su cuello hasta su lóbulo, donde me entretuve mientras escuchaba la respiración pesada de mi chico.

No sé en qué momento fue, pero sentí como si faltara algo en el ambiente, como si algo se hubiese detenido de un momento a otro. Y cuando giré mi rostro hacia la entrada del oculto callejón me di cuenta (*) que había dejado de llover y que, por consecuencia, la gente comenzaría a salir de sus casas.

.- Sasuke, vámonos – le dije mientras él seguía jugando con mis piernas. - La gente saldrá y, sinceramente, prefiero terminar esto en tu casa. - susurré rozando sus labios

.- ¿En la mía? - preguntó sin quitar su mirada de mi boca

.- Sí... - seguí susurrando mientras deslizaba un dedo por todo su pecho terminando en el camino de vellos negros que se ocultaban tras los bóxer. - Como aquel día...

Aguantó la respiración antes de besarme con frenesí y bajarme. Cogí toda la ropa e hice el amague de ponerme nuevamente la blusa pero Sasuke me detuvo. Agarró mis piernas y pasó un brazo por mi espalda mientras yo cerraba mis ojos y desaparecimos.

Cuando volví a ver un poco de luz me encontré sobre una cama, la ropa que traía, tirada al lado de esta y Sasuke sobre mí volviendo a besarme el cuello. Sentí un dolor tan placentero que no pude evitar gemir su nombre, alto y claro. Su sonrisa arrogante me hizo estremecer y con la firme idea de que él sufriera también me dediqué a bajarle lo que le restaba de ropa.

Al momento en el que ambos estuvimos completamente desnudos volteé los papeles y me posicioné arriba. Tenía un media sonrisa y me miraba retador. ¿Se creía que no podía volverlo completamente loco? _Eso ya se vería, Uchiha. _

Le besé una vez más, fuerte, demandante, y él volvió a recorrer cada curva de mi cuerpo. Me levanté y me senté sobre sus piernas.

.- S-Sasuke-kun

Fue un roce, solo eso, pero nos había encendido más si era posible. Su miembro se alzaba recto duro y palpitante tan cerca de mi intimidad que tuve que aguantarme con todas mis fuerzas para sentirlo ya dentro mío. Le miré con una sonrisa pícara mientras intentaba regular mi respiración. Me incliné hacia delante y dejé que un dedo comenzara a recorrer su pecho, firme y sin ninguna duda. Pasó entre sus suaves pectorales y sobre su duro y terso abdomen y cuando estaba a punto de seguir bajando el cogió mi mano con un leve gemido.

Su respiración completamente acelerada me hizo sonreír y no pude evitar negar con un suave sonido. Seguí bajando hasta llegar a su dura erección, le miré una vez más antes de continuar. Mordía fuerte su labio inferior, arrugaba la sabana con una mano y con la otra apretaba mi cintura. Yo seguía con mi tortura lenta y no fue hasta que llegué a la punta que no paré. Sin quererlo me mordí el labio y mi respiración se hizo pesada.

Cuando me di cuenta volvía a estar debajo y Sasuke me miraba divertido y con su Sharingan aún activado. Me besó con ímpetu antes de entrar de una sola estocada. Gemí con fuerza su nombre.

Siguió con su rápido vaivén mientras que yo le besaba el cuello y gemía su nombre. Aceleró las embestidas y comenzó a acariciar mis pechos centrándose en el centro. Sentí que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia; comenzaba a ver borroso y lo único que escuchaba eran los suaves jadeos de Sasuke.

Y cuando sentí que llegaría, que tocaría el cielo con mis manos, paró. Le miré frustrada y con el ceño fruncido. Él sonrió arrogante y volvió a comenzar, lento y suave. Envolví su cadera con mis piernas intentando hacerle entender pero solo cogió mi cara y me besó, profundo y con pasión.

.- M-Más rápido, S-Sasuke – dije como pude cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire.

No me pidió más y aceleró sus embestidas. Me abracé a él mientras me besaba el cuello y yo le arañaba la espalda. Me mordí el labio para no gritar su nombre pero de mucho no sirvió. Había tocado nuevamente el cielo junto a él y no podía sentirme mejor. A los pocos segundos sentí como me llenaba de la esencia de Sasuke y como un calor me recorría completa.

Estábamos acelerados, cansados y sudados pero para mi no había imagen mejor que esa para Sasuke. Con su respiración aún pesada se recostó a un lado mío y me acercó a él. Su olor tan masculino me hizo temblar nuevamente, pero estaba tan cansada que solo alcancé a posar mi mano sobre su pecho y sonreír antes de dormirme.

--

Desperté pasadas las ocho de la mañana. Recorrí con las manos la cama antes de abrir los ojos y notar que Sasuke no se encontraba allí. Me levanté y me puse una de sus camisetas que ocultaban hasta la mitad de mi muslo. Bajé las escaleras corriendo esperando encontrarlo bebiendo un café o algo, pero _exactamente _no fue así...

.- ¿¡Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan?! - gritó Naruto cuando me vio. Tenía los ojos como platos al igual que yo. No podía reaccionar. Es decir, una cosa es que Naruto supiera que estuviéramos saliendo, pero otra era que me viera con una camiseta de Sasuke. _S__olo _con una camiseta de Sasuke.

Y hablando de él, lo primero que hizo al verme fue pegarle al idiota de mi amigo y mirarle con odio. Deshice mi camino corriendo de nuevo y me pegué a la puerta de la habitación. Intenté regular mi respiración antes de entrar a la ducha.

Cuando salí me puse la ropa interior, me enfundé unos vaqueros a la cadera que me había dejado un día allí y le quité mi camiseta favorita de Sasuke. Bajé las escaleras ya presentable y me di cuenta que estaba preparando el café de la mañana, solo.

.- Esto... ¿Sasuke-kun? - me miró, sonrió arrogante y volvió a lo suyo. - ¿Por qué vino Naruto?

.- El idiota de ayer – me respondió. Le miré confundida sin entender a quién se refería. - El que hizo las fotos, Sakura.

.- Ah, sí, ese... ¿Qué pasa con él? - dije sentándome en una encimera para verle la cara. Cogí una de las tostadas que se encontraban en un plato y me la metí a la boca. Tenía bastante hambre.

.- No le han arrestado. Han dicho que por no tener antecedentes no podían hacer nada, aunque se han dejado las revistas como pruebas y han quitado las demás de todas las tiendas.

.- Ah, bueno, no pasa nada. Mientras no vuelva a hacerme fotos... - le miré con una sonrisa .

Y en eso que acabé de comer la tostada y me saboreaba por comer algo más que saciara mi apetito, Sasuke me cogió de la cintura y me besó suave, nada comparado a lo del día anterior.

.- Buenos días – me susurró casi rozando mis labios. Era su beso de la mañana, era totalmente diferente. Sin pasión ni fiereza como los de anoche pero a mi me hacían estremecer igual que esos.

.- Buenos días – le respondí con una sonrisa, volviendo a besarle.

Me bajó de la encimera y nos dedicamos a bebernos el café que había preparado. Estaba amargo y cargado, muy cargado. Le puse cuatro cubitos de azúcar y me lo bebí tranquilamente intentando evitar mirar al Uchiha que negaba con la cabeza ante mi acción. Siempre era igual, hacía el café lo bastante amargo para que solo él pudiera beberlo tranquilamente, y yo era todo lo contrario. Siempre hacía cualquier cosa para volverlo más amargo cuando era yo la que lo preparaba.

Al rato nos despedimos y yo emprendí mi camino hacía el hospital. Hoy me tocaba turno hasta tarde y tendría el doble de pacientes de lo normal. Todo por haberme cogido libre el día anterior. Suspiré al entrar en mi oficina y encontrar dos montañas de papeles. _Tsunade-sama lo había vuelto a hacer. _

--

Pasaron unos cuantos días hasta que le volví a ver. Me encontré con él en la librería, mirando una revista sobre armas ninjas. Mi dirigí a él y me abracé a su cuello por detrás dejando colgar mi pies. Perdió por un momento el equilibrio, pero sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que era yo. Me bajó y me besó unos pocos segundos. Le recriminé por no haberme ido a ver pero se excusó diciendo que hace solo unas horas había vuelto de una misión.

Nos quedamos allí un rato hablando hasta que un hombre pasó por nuestro lado y se quedó mirándome. Sasuke le miró entrecerrando sus ojos que en cualquier momento pasarían a ser rojos y yo intentaba no sonrojarme por la indiscreta miraba del anciano. Sí, anciano, porque seguramente tendría unos treinta años más que yo.

.- Disculpe, señorita... - le miré con desconfianza pero con una sonrisa amable. - ¿Me podría autografiar esta foto?

Mi rostro se volvió tan rojo como pudo y la respiración de Sasuke se podía hasta escuchar. Su Sharingan ya había hecho presencia y le arrebató con fuerza la revista de la mano al hombre. Miró y volvió a mirar la fotografía mientras yo no dejaba de sonrojarme y mirarle alarmada.

_Sakura... ¿Ese no es Sasuke-kun? _

Oh, sí...

_¿Y ese no es el callejón del otro día?_

Oh, mierda...

_Entonces esos rayos..._

… no eran rayos... ¡Sasuke! Le busqué pero lo encontré en la caja comprando de nuevo todas las revistas. Salió y caminó a la torre Hokage. Le perseguí mientras pude pero la multitud me impidió el paso. Cuando me giré con un suspiro resignado encontré al hombrecillo de días antes tras un arbusto pero él aún no se daba cuenta que le había encontrado.

Lo más natural posible comencé mi camino al campo de entrenamiento que utilizábamos siempre. Él claramente me siguió y no fue hasta que llegué al centro de este y me puse mis guantes para entrenar que el hombrecillo sacó la cámara. De un rápido movimiento me puse tras él sobresaltándolo.

.- Yo...yo... - intentaba decir.

Le miré duramente antes de golpearlo con fuerza y dejarlo sin conocimiento unos cuantos metros lejos. Cogí la cámara, quite la tarjeta, y las rompí sin mayor esfuerzo. Le volví a mirar con desprecio y me giré encontrándome con Sasuke mirando al cuerpo moribundo con sorpresa. Me miró y le volvió a mirar. Luego sonrió nervioso antes de que le cogiera la mano y le besara levemente.

.- Vamos, cariño, las fotos ya no serán mayor problema.

.- Sakura... - me llamó – Ese no era el de tus fotos...

Le miré sin entender. Yo le había visto espiándonos y cómo me seguía.

.- O al menos no la mente tras esto. Aún no descubrimos quién es pero este hombre solo era un peón.

.- Entonces, ¿quién puede ser el que...? - me interrumpí cuando un ruido se sintió justo en el árbol sobre nosotros. Ambos miramos arriba y nos encontramos con quien menos hubiéramos esperado, _o tal vez sí..._

.- Kakashi...

.- _Oh, mierda... _

_--_

--


End file.
